


Undertale

by shadowarchives



Series: The Undertale Trilogy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And slight plot changes too, Part of a 3 part series, Some character changes will occur throughout the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowarchives/pseuds/shadowarchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago two races ruled over the earth, Humans and Monsters.<br/>One day a war broke out between the two races.<br/>After a long battle the humans were victorious.<br/>They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.<br/>Many years later...<br/>Mt Ebott - 201X<br/>Legends say that those who climb the mountain, never return.<br/>Until one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once upon a time

"Long ago two races ruled over the earth, Humans and Monsters.  
One day a war broke out between the two races.  
After a long battle the humans were victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.  
Many years later...  
Mt Ebott - 201X  
Legends say that those who climb the mountain, never return.  
But hey that's only what the legends say... Or was it...  
This story will not only serve to monsters and humans, But anyone who comes across it.  
As they learn a tale of a young human child. Who changed all of that.  
They were a saviour to some, a hero to most. but to me...  
They were a friend..."


	2. Fallen down

The last thing the human remembered was falling down into what was assumed to be oblivion for all humans, they eventually opened their eyes...

Not a scratch, no wound no injury, nothing. They had landed on a bed of golden flowers, Maybe it was that which broke their fall, They smiled... Determined.

Their name was frisk, an ordinary human who had fell into mount Ebott.

"A way onward" Frisk exclaimed as she noticed the arch way among the stone pillars and cavern walls covered in vines. She made her way into the next room with only a patch of grass where the light shone through, Suddenly as if by magic a Golden yellow flower appeared out of the patch of grass, And it had what looked to be a face. Frisk startled back when it started to speak.

"Howdy." The flower said "I'm flowey, Flowey the flower."

"Flowers can talk?" Frisk questioned quietly 

"You're new to the underground arent'cha, You must be so confused."

"I guess"

"Somebody ought to teach you how things work around here, I guess little old me will have to do"

Suddenly the room darkened slightly, and frisk felt slightly cold as she was entered into a battle scenario.

"See that red heart inside of you, That's your soul" Flowey commented. "It starts off weak but will grow strong if you gain a lot of LV"

"Sounds familiar," Frisk had read about monster and human qualities when she was a young kid "What is it?"

"Why LOVE of course, I'll share some with you in fact" Just then a bunch of white pellets hovered and spun around flowey "These are "Friendliness pellets" They contain LV, Here , why don't you grab them"

The pellets moved towards frisk but as soon as she touched one a sharp pain shot through her and she was knocked onto the floor, She looked up in shock to see flowey's expression change. What was his happy go-lucky smile turned into a nihilistic, and disturbing grin.

"YOU IDIOT" he said, His voice became louder "In this world it's Kill Or Be Killed, Why would anyone pass up on an opportunity like this!" Suddenly Green spiky vines came out of nowhere and pinned frisk's legs to the ground and Hundreds of pellets surrounded her. She tried to call for help but the pain was too much.

"DIE!!!!" Flowey yelled as he prepared to fire the pellets at frisk at a blaring speed, But while he was laughing manically a blast of fire came from behind and scorched his back, He fell into the ground in pain and the pellets dissapeared, the vines retracted and a Figure standing by the archway on the other side of the room dropped a hand.

"What a poor innocent human being tortured by a Villainous youth"

Frisk stood up still in pain as the monster came over to her

"Who are you?"

"Do not be afraid my child, My name is Toriel caretaker of the ruins, I pass by here every day to see if someone has fallen down"

Frisk suddenly Felt a lot better as she noticed she had been healed by this Goat woman named Toriel

"Thank you"

Toriel smiled and turned round gesturing frisk to follow her

"Come, I will guide you through the catacombs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of Undertale, This is going to be worked on quite a bit so look forward to updates, To clarify for those of you wondering, This is the 2nd part of a 3 part series, I will decide which of the 3rd and 1st part i would rather cover next before i finish this episode, But for now stick around and stay Determind :D!


	3. A reassuring heartache

While going through the Ruins with Toriel Frisk found a lot of things very interesting, She honed how to interact with other monsters in the area, She found some items, She even found a Shy ghost who she quickly became friends with. 

"Here we are, This is the ruins outpost, But i just like to call it home."

"It looks wonderful" Frisk says to Toriel 

"My thank you my child. Come inside, please."

When frisk stepped inside she was greeted with the warmth of the fireplace in the room on the left, The house was very cozy with wooden floors and yellow flowers in vases. It reminded her of her old house back on the surface.

"Do you smell something Toriel?"

"I thought you would notice, I remembered what you said about your favorite flavor of filling and i made this, A butterscotch/cinnamon pie, It might need to cool down for a bit though. Also there's something else i'd like to show you"

Toriel took frisk's hand as they both walked along to the corridor on the right.

"It's a room of your own, I hope you like it."

Toriel placed a hand on frisk's head and frisk looked up as she smiled

"I'm sure i will."

"I've got to go sort a few things out, Make yourself at home i guess, Be good now."

Frisk walked into her room, It was a room made as if it was waiting for her. She loved it, She was feeling quite tired after her journey through the ruins so she decided to have a little sleep. When she woke up a slice of Butterscotch/cinnamon pie on a plate was waiting for her. She smiled as she picked it up. It was the best pie she had ever tasted in her life. She remembered though that she would soon have to leave, So she got her stuff and went to look for her.

"Toriel, Toriel?"

Not able to find her she heads downstairs to find Toriel with her back towards the stairs in a purple corridor, It started to become a lot colder as she went down the stairs.

"I know what you are wanting to do my child, This is the only exit to the underground, But i'm going to destroy it. King Asgore will kill you if you leave and... I've had too much blood on my hands in my lifetime, Please go to your room."

Toriel started to walk to the end of the hallway as frisk followed, Toriel looked at her occasionally. 

"Toriel, I know you mean well, But i don't belong here. You know this, Please let me leave."

"You want to leave so badly, Then prove yourself"

"What?"

"Prove you are strong enough to survive"

"Wait!"

Before frisk could start to talk the room darkened and flames licked the ground behind her, Toriel attacked with fireball after fireball. Frisk ducked and weaved. Dodging as good as she could, But she was starting to become hurt to much by the heat. And she was stumbling. But by lucks chance Toriel stopped.

Toriel was almost crying. "No please, I can't anymore, I understand. Keeping you down here would be unfair. I will put my feelings aside for you."

Frisk walked up to her and toriel wrapped her arms around her in tears.

"I promise i'll come back."

"I hope so my child"

Toriel lets go of frisk and walks back but not before muttering her final words to frisk

"You know, You remind me of someone i used to care for very much. I hope you show that kindness to other monsters. Well... Goodbye my child"

Frisk turned round and held her breath as she continued on, preparing for what was to come. Limping onward to a familiar face.


	4. A new Friend

There was Flowey in another Grassy patch

"Well, well. Look who's here. I must say i'm impressed. You didn't kill anyone."

"So you were watching me?"

"You're quite unique. You didn't die, Or maybe you did. That determination serves you well huh."

"What are you talking about"

"The power to reset, Start from a few moments before you become a cripple. the power to live on, You know you have that power, It's in your soul. A red soul of determination, I had that power too you know, Until you showed up, It seems your determination surpasses mine"

"What's it to you?"

"Well i'm just curious about what will happen if you get stuck, You'll just keep dying until you tire out. But don't worry about me of course, My plan isn't regicide my little monarch, It's so much more interesting! hahahahahaha! Well i'll let you off for now, Good luck. I'll Be watching you, hehehehehe" Flowey disappeared into the ground.

Determination, Frisk remembered she read about soul magic too, Souls have different traits depending on your species, But her human soul must be unique, Whilst she hadn't died, She did feel the will to live on when flowey almost killed her. So maybe that's why he was interested in her soul, Maybe he needed it for some reason.

Putting those thoughts aside she looks towards the big door, And she opens it with a bit of trouble but she eventually gets it open. A snowy landscape awaits her in the distance and the coldness drops even further than before. She steps out into the open underground and closes the door. Feeling determined she presses onward into the cold wilderness.

It takes a few minutes but she eventually gets to what looks like a wooden bridge with wooden bars at the sides, She couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and they stopped right in the shadows to her left behind, She doesn't move.

"You lost out here kid?" A voice questions

Frisk tilts her head to the side to see a half covered face, A white pupil and a smile is on the expression, The figure is almost human-like.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal, Turn around and shake my hand" The person lifts his left hand and frisk turns around properly, She hesitates for a second but slowly raises her hand and grabs his hand. A rude noise comes from it, Frisk can't help but chuckle quietly. 

"The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, Never gets old, Hehehe" Just then the person comes out of the shadow. A skeleton, White pupils, A blue jacket, Blue slippers (for some reason even though it's really cold in this place), black shorts, a white shirt, and what appears to be a star, Frisk noticed one of them back in the ruins, and her soul started glowing when she got near it. Maybe the two things were linked to her determination.

"You're a human right?" The skeleton questions

"Yes" Frisk replies politely

"Thought so, Nice to meet you, The name's Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm Actually meant to be on the lookout for humans right now but, i've been around all day and i'm a little bone tired right now, So i'll let you off for now."

Frisk realizes sans made a skeleton pun and giggles. 

"I see you're a bone-afied comedian huh?"

The two of them start laughing.

"Hehe not bad kid. Anyways my brother papyrus, He's a human hunting fanatic. In fact i think that's him over there."

Frisk turns around to see a blur of white and red in the distance heading towards them.

"Quick through this gate. My bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone."

The two of them walk through and sans notices a pile of snow and a lamp

"You better hide kid, I'll settle this"

"Ok, Thanks."

"Don't mention it kiddo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design for sans as you saw is pretty much the same, But with the save star chain from the Flowerfell AU.  
> This Star however will play an important part to the story though. So don't worry about the design addition.


	5. NYEH HEH HEH!

"Hey bro what's up?" Sans asks as papyrus approaches

"You KNOW what's up brother, It's been eight days and you still haven't re-calibrated your puzzles, you just hang around outside your station, What are you even doing?"

"Staring at this lamp, It's really cool, You wanna have a look."

"NO! I want to be ready when a human comes through, But you keep on getting lazier and lazier everyday!

"Hey chill out bro I've gotten a ton of work done today, A Skele-ton"

Sans chuckles at his pun whilst papyrus growls, Frisk tries to hide her laughter as to not be heard.

"SANS!!"

"Come on your smiling"

"That's cause i'm a skeleton! Why does someone like me have to do so much work just to get some respect and join the royal guard"

"Sounds like your working yourself down to the Bone"

Papyrus growls again

"I will attend to my puzzles, Put a little more backBone into your work, NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH.....HEH" Papyrus comments as he leaves

"Looks like he's gone, you better be going kid, otherwise he might find you."

"sounds like a plan."

Frisk starts to walk off but sans speaks up again

"Actually. Could you do me a favor, See my brother hasn't been feeling good lately, what with all the royal guard shenanigans. Maybe seeing you might make his day"

"You sure?"

"Hey don't worry, My brother isn't dangerous, Even if he tries to be."

"Well, ok then."

"Thanks a million, I'll be up ahead."

Frisk notices sans walks the opposite way and when she blinks she can no longer see him. shrugging it off frisk continues along only to find Papyrus and Sans (not knowing how sans got there) chatting. papyrus notices the human and gasps

"Sans is that a human"

"I think that's a rock bro, Wait what's that in front of the rock"

"OH MY GOD IT'S A HUMAN, Undyne will... I'm Gonna... I'll be So Popular."

Papyrus clears his throat as he turns to frisk

"Attention human, You shall not pass this area, I'm on a mission to capture you and deliver you to the capital, Then... I don't know what next but either way, Follow if you dare. NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

A few moments of silence pass until sans breaks it by saying "Well that went well, Don't worry kid. I'll keep an eye socket out for ya" Winking as he leaves 

Frisk startled by the fact that skeletons can blink continues on. Knowing that this was going to be an interesting day.


	6. Bonetrousle

The Skeleton brothers were really an interesting Pair. Papyrus was always a hyperactive person with the dream of wanting to join the royal guard. As frisk learned through his discussions with his brother he would do anything to join it. Whereas Sans seemed like the laid back type of guy with no intentions to harm any creature, (or in this case human) But one things for sure, They were quite a challenge when they worked together. Papyrus and Sans had set up puzzles for humans to clear if they ever ventured into the snowy wilderness. Some of them were easy for Frisk, But some of them were quite tricky. In the end she made over the bridge to a little town called Snowdin.

The buildings were adorned with lights you would see on a Christmas tree. in fact a Christmas tree was located in the town center. Monsters of all kind were walking around minding their own business, But they occasionally noticed Frisk, They didn't say much to her but smiled politely as they went past. There was an Inn to stay at but Frisk thought it would be better to keep on going. Eventually when frisk got to the outskirts of the town she ended up in a blizzard. She decided the only way to get out was to go forward, So she pushed through the snowy winds until a figure was standing in the distance. Papyrus was standing there confidently.

"Human. Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings, The joy of meeting someone who likes pasta and puzzles, Finding someone who is cool think you are cool. You must be feeling these feelings right now."

"You could say that" Frisk replied

"You know i pity you human child, Well worry no longer, Cause i the great papyrus can... i can..."

"Huh?" Frisk questioned

"N-no, I can't I have to do this, I have to capture a human, Then i will be popular and prestigious, Let us duel human. For you are now facing Papyrus, The newest member of the royal guard."

"Papyrus wait" Frisk stuttered, But before she could finish the world blackened and she was engaged into a battle. 

"I don't want to fight someone as clever as you."

"What, Now you're getting me upset, I have very high standards human."

Frisk thought hard about the puzzles and traps... Spaghetti, Of course.

"I can make spaghetti you know"

"NOO, you're meeting all my standards!" Frisk chuckled at this comment "Guess we'll have to hang out after i capture you"

Frisk knew she had a chance, But first she had to survive, The attacks were pretty easy to begin with, But then the rules had changed when Papyrus used a kind of monster magic to make gravity heavier, Frisk got one or two cuts on the legs and arms, But she got used to the gravity, Eventually Papyrus ran down to his last attack and gave up.

"I can't believe this, Beaten by a human, a mere child at that."

Frisk was limping very badly and walked over to papyrus

"I guess i'll never join the royal guard at this rate, And my friend quantity will remain stagnant"

"Papyrus, I c-can be your F-friend"

"Really"

Papyrus raises his head in shock

"Y-yes, hehe"

"Wow, I-i've never had a human friend before, But i guess i can make an exception. Hold on a minute." Papyrus used his magic to heal frisk. "I guess if you want to hang out meet me at my house. I'm excited."

"Sure, A-and thanks for healing me. Hehehe, You're not bad at fighting"

"Don't mention it, Well gotta go."

Papyrus leaves and frisk looks at her remaining items she got from the shop in Snowdin, Then a familiar voice was heard.

"Not bad kid, Not bad at all."

"Sans!"

"Papyrus normally doesn't give up on a fight, So you did really good. You better hurry on over to our house, Papyrus isn't one to be left waiting." Frisk chuckles "You can say that again" Frisk turns around to leave but sans speaks up again. "You know we never properly introduced, My friends call me Sans" Sans holds out a hand for a handshake like he did at the ruins entrance. "Frisk... My name's Frisk".

"Frisk huh... Strong name. Well I gotta go, Cya later kiddo." Frisk waves as sans leaves "Bye".

Frisk heads back into Snowdin town. Feeling Determined


	7. Premonitions

After hanging out with Papyrus at his house frisk made her way into a part of the underground called waterfall, as papyrus mentioned the name earlier. Where frisk found Sans at a sentry station just like the one he had in Snowdin.

"I thought you worked in Snowdin?" Frisk Asked "What haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before" sans replied "Good point" Frisk remarked

"Fortunately two jobs means twice as many legally required breaks" Just then he got out of his sentry station, "Well, I'm going to Grillby's Wanna come?" Sans Asked

"Sure, why not" Frisk replied, "cool. No need to go back the other way, I know a shortcut." So the two of them walked along the caverns of waterfall, Sans then grabbed frisk's hand and Frisk felt Light Shrink in one instance and explode in the next, In less than a second they were in grillby's, Sans let go as Frisk stuttered a little.

"What was that!" Frisk exclaimed "Teleportation, One of the only monsters that can do it, heheh. But honestly i'm surprised, Most people Feel really nauseous the first time it happens." Frisk looked up to see the warm bar in front of her, "you're telling me. phew." Sans gave a satisfied breath "C'mon let's grab a seat. Hey everyone"

Everyone gave their variation of saying hello as they walked over to two bar stools, A rude noise came from the stools. "Very funny guys, People sometimes put whoopee cushions on the seats." Sans and frisk toss away the whoopee cushions "So what should we get?"

Frisk thought for a moment "Don't really know actually, You can choose." Sans turned to the bar owner, whose name was grillby, His head was completely made of flame.

"Hey Grillby, We'll have a double order of fries."

In a few moments the both of them had fries, Frisk noticed sans drinking ketchup at one point which seemed a little gross at first, But then again he's a monster so it may have been normal to other monster's. 

"So what do you think of Papyrus?" Sans asks "He's pretty cool." Frisk replies politely "Hyeah, You would have to be that cool to wear that armour he's got on every day, Calls it his battle body armor and would only take it off if he had to. He's really dedicated y'know." Frisk chuckles at that comment "I can tell, He must really want to be in the royal guard huh." Sans nods "Yep, He once stayed outside the leaders house begging her to let him in, He even slept through the night waiting. Eventually she let him in. But his captain thing is still a work in progress" Sans downs the rest of the ketchup before putting it back on the table, Grillby grabs the bottle for him and puts it away.

"I'm sure he'll make it eventually."

"Yeah... That reminds me. I wanted to ask you something"

The room suddenly went dark and everyone seemed to slow down and stop moving, frisk looked around but sans stopped her

"Don't worry about them, I've slowed down time, It's not really something i should mention in private. You heard of a talking flower round these parts.

"Yeah, What about it."

"Well the only talking flowers in waterfall are echo flowers, they repeat the last thing someone says, But. Papyrus told me that when no ones there a flower appears and mutters things to him, Flattery... Advice... Encouragement... Predictions."

"I think i know what you mean."

"Weird huh, Could you keep an eye out for him for me."

"Sure"

"Thanks kid."

The room returns to normal and sans turns to the door "Well that was a long break, I better be off and get back to work, Hey grillby, put this on my tab for me will ya."

Grillby nods as the two of them leave the bar.


	8. Waterfall

Frisk Continued on into waterfall after stocking up on items, A few moments into the caverns however she spotted something on the lookout, She hid inside the tall grass in front of her and heard a familiar voice.

"U-Undyne? I've scouted the area's of Snowdin and-" Just then an intimidating voice interrupted "Did you find the human, Did you complete your task" Frisk looked up to see papyrus stuttering over his words, Frisk moves slowly as to make sure they didn't hear her "Y-yes i did b-but" Frisk accidentally snaps a twig inside the grass and falls down "Hold it..." Undyne walks over slowly to look down at the grass below, Out of nowhere a spear summons into her hand, But no movement comes from the grass, The spear retracts from her hand and disappears. "I have a feeling i know where it is, Which means you didn't complete your mission, Don't let anyone into waterfall, Otherwise it would be a shooting Gallery for me." Papyrus looks confused "Wouldn't you rather if i helped too, I mean i could-" Undyne Turns towards him sharply and papyrus takes a step back. "Ok Undyne, I hope you know what you are doing." Papyrus walks off and Undyne disappears into thin air.

When Frisk comes out of the grass a little yellow dinosaur comes out too "Man did you see that, She was looking right at us." Frisk looks confused as to what the hell the kid was doing there. "What are you doing here?" The kid turns back round to Frisk "That's Undyne, Leader of the royal guard, I've never seen her in action and this might be my only chance, C'mon let's go watch her kick some ass!" The little monster kid runs and slips onto the ground, But he doesn't seem to recoil so he continues running like hitting the ground with his face was nothing. Frisk continues on with the rushing water filling the cavern, She decides to call Papyrus.

ring ring "Hello human, How's the journey?" Frisk looks a little annoyed with Papyrus as she keeps on walking through Waterfall. "Papyrus, I saw you chatting with Undyne, What did you tell her." Papyrus gulps feeling guilty "O-oh you did, did you. W-well I didn't tell her a thing, about where you were now. But you better be quick, I'll try and distract her by calling her from time to time." Frisk makes a sigh of relief "Thanks papyrus." She hangs up as she comes to a bridge across water. on the left side pillars are stood supporting the roof. Just then a blue spear shoots right in front of her feet as Undyne appears hiding in the pillars.

Frisk runs for it as Undyne starts sending barrages of Blue spears towards her, Each missing their target barely. Eventually Frisk is able to dive into another stretch of tall grass, Of which Undyne searches but to no avail. She then Leaves, The monster kid Frisk saw before is hiding in the grass with Frisk. "Wow this is so cool, If only you were a little to the left." The Monster kid gets up and runs off, Again face planting the ground as he goes.

Frisk walks into the next room where Sans of all people comes out of a cavern. "Sans what are you doing here?" Sans shrugs "Thought i'd tag along for a bit, Papyrus told me you were being chased after Undyne so i thought i'd help" Frisk smiles as they keep walking along, "Thanks".

The two of them chat about the royal guard business and why Undyne is considered as so popular, Until they get a room with a basket of Umbrella's. Frisk grabs one but stops while she's opening it. "Wait that statue, Can we go back just a minute." Sans looks confused but agrees. They walk back to a room they passed earlier with a statue in it, water is dripping on top of it. Frisk puts the Umbrella on top and Sans was about to laugh until a music box started playing inside. "That's what that sign meant earlier about a song." Sans stares at it with great confusion in his eye. "What's wrong Sans?" Sans turns round to Frisk. "N-nothing, Let's go".

They continue on until they get to another bridge where like before Undyne Appears. "TRAITOR!" she yells at Sans, The two of them run again, Whilst dodging all of Undyne's attacks. "Looks like she's got a bone to pick with me" Frisk laughs as they keep on running, until they get to a dead end where Undyne corners them, A few spears Destroy their half of the bridge and they plummet into oblivion. "Hold on kid!" Is the last words Frisk hears before there's a splash of water and she blacks out.


	9. Memory

"Sounds like it came from over here"

"Oh dear, You've fallen haven't you"

"Here i'll help you get up"

"Chara huh, That's a nice name"

"M y n a m e i s . . ."

Frisk wakes with a start, Spitting out swallowed water and breathing heavily, Sans runs over to her. "Kid you alright." Frisk looks at sans in relief and shock. Sans puts a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Take a deep breath kiddo." Suddenly a huge crashing sound is heard, As the bridge they fell from crashes down. "We-we we're almost in that, hehe." Frisk comments. Sans give's frisk a hand up and they both continue on into what looks like a small cave. In which they fight a possessed dummy. Fortunately by lucks chance Napstablook saves them.Sans and frisk then continue on into a quiet pool of water, where a patch of grass is near. Just then a familiar foe reappears. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't the human and Smiley Trashbag" Sans and Frisk turn round to see Flowey with a menacing grin. "What do you want Flowey" Frisk asks. "Nothing particular, I just want to say you're doing very well at getting through the underground, hehehe. My plan might come into action sooner than i thought." Sans then grabs Flowey's stem and pulls him out of the ground glaring at him. "Just remember your place Flowey, I ought to kill you were you are right now for messing with my brother."  
Flowey struggles to get free. "What's it to you Smiley Trashbag?" Sans grabs one of Flowey's petals and rips it out "I'm telling you now for the last time. Leave him alone... Unless of course you want to have a bad time?" He throws him back onto the ground where Flowey re-roots. "Fine, have it your way, Hehehe." sans calms down and looks at frisk "i better be off, See ya around kid." Sans teleport's away and Frisk is left alone with Flowey. "Hey if i have one piece of advice for ya Human. Don't EVER! Let Sans know what power you have, He'll. Well let's just say he's cost me more than my fair share of resets". Frisk gives flowey a look of disbelief "Then it's a good thing i'm on his side then isn't it." Flowey laughs almost manically "Don't think he won't turn on you kid." Frisk leaves just in time to miss flowey regenerate the petal Sans ripped out before leaving the pool of water.

Frisk then comes across yet another bridge and was about to fully cross it until the voice of the monster kid calls for her. "Hey! hold up." The monster kid walks over to her "S-so you're the human Undyne's been hunting right?" Frisk looks confused but replies "Yes". "Ah right. U-Undyne told to stay away from you, b-but i don't see why, I mean. You seem kind enough." frisk thinks of words to speak "Hey i always be kind, Sometimes kindness is all we can give, Sometimes kindness is enough."

"Really? Huh, That's not what she told me. But i don't really think she's right... Well i should go, M-mom and Dad are probably wondering where i am" Just then as monster kid starts to walk away he slips and grabs onto the edge of the bridge. "Aahh, Help me, please!" Undyne Appears and mutters something under her breath. Frisk runs over to the kid and pulls him up. The kid looks thankful and surprised at the same time. "H-hey, If you want to get my friend you'll have to go through me too" He says to Undyne, At this Undyne leaves and disappears. 

"W-wow, You saved me. and i barely even know you. Why didn't you just let Undyne help me." Frisk thinks again "I could've done that, But i don't have to, Don't want to, You shouldn't be rude to someone for nothing" Monster kid takes that in mind. "Huh, Y'know i guess not all humans are bad. I'd honestly rather be a friend than an enemy with you, since i'm better at that... Well thanks again for saving me." Frisk smiles "Don't mention it" Monster kid turns round smiling. "Well, goodbye" He runs, Frisk chuckles "Bye". Frisk continues on, filled with Determination.


	10. Spears of Justice

Eventually Frisk got to the exit of waterfall... where Undyne was waiting for her.

"Seven human souls, That's all we need to break the barrier, Then monster-kind will be free. We have six souls locked away, We just need that one more soul. You should consider this as an act of mercy. If you fight Asgore you will stand no chance, heheheh. But i should tell you the story first, It all began when... No you know what. SCREW IT! why should i tell you the story when you're about to die! NGAHHHHHHH!!!"

Undyne rips of her helmet to reveal a blue face with a yellow left eye and an eye patch covering the other one. "You're standing in the way of Everyone's hopes and dreams. Alphys told me all about humans, But i never expected this. You trying to be kind to everyone. It would be better off if you just died, Let's go!"

Frisk ready's herself as Undyne jumps down, The surroundings darken and the fight begins, Frisk suddenly finds she has a green shield in front of her, Using her determination she focuses the shield to her and blocks Undyne's charge attack. "Not bad human, En Guarde!" Undyne and Frisk face off with Undyne attacking with multiple attacks, from sword clashes to spears. Frisk managed to keep up, but was losing stamina. Eventually Undyne lost her guard and frisk ran through her. Being careful as to not hurt her. In Frisks mind, Killing was never an option. Frisk makes a run for it as the two of them dash to Hotland. Undyne's armor however starts to become hot and she faints at the end of the bridge. "Armor... so hot... can't... give up... not... now!" Undyne completely faints and Frisk looks around for something to help her with. A water dispenser is nearby.

"This should help." Frisk says to herself as she gets a cup of water and splashes it on Undyne. Undyne wakes up slowly and sees frisk standing in front of her. "Wha...but...I...h..." Undyne looks so confused, She walks away back to waterfall as if admitting defeat. Just then Frisk's phone starts ringing. "Hey Frisk, I was just thinking maybe you and Undyne could get to know each other back at her house, I'll meet you there if you're coming." Frisk thinks for a moment whilst papyrus tries to communicate with her. "Frisk? Are you there?", "Yeah i'm here. I'll see you guys there." Frisk hangs up the phone and heads back into waterfall via the boatman, it takes a while but she arrives back in waterfall. Papyrus is waiting there for her.

"Whoopee, you came. Are you ready yet or should i just wait for a minute." Frisk nods "Yeah, gimme a minute, I just need to restock on items." The sound of talking to papyrus knowing that she had access to Hotland filled her with determination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUHUHUHU that was a fun chapter to write, For those of you who didn't know the title is a direct reference to two things, The name of Undyne's fight theme in the neutral/true pacifist run. And it was a reference to the chapter that had a similar name in the Flowerfell story I wrote. Spears of menace. Give a kudos if you remembered one of those two things :D. And before you ask, We're not even halfway through the story yet, There is still a lot to cover so hang on to your ass!


	11. Metal crusher

It soon became apparent when Frisk hanged out with Undyne, that Undyne had a rough childhood and was why she was so determined to get out of the underground. But it didn't take long for Undyne and Frisk to become friends after settling their last encounter over a cup of tea and doing an intense course on cooking.

After hanging out with Undyne and Papyrus for a bit longer Frisk went back to the entrance to Hotland found a laboratory, Undyne mentioned it was where a person named Alphys lived. The royal scientist of King Asgore. She entered the lab and it was very dark at first, She could only see certain objects around the lab. Just then a light came on and a door opened, Coming out of it was a yellow lizard-like creature with a white scientist coat. When she noticed Frisk she looked shocked, almost distressed. "Oh dear, I didn't expect you to arrive so soon, Th-the place is a mess a-and i haven't even sorted out my work, a-and I, I...I..." Eventually she calmed down "Uh, h-hiya, My name's Alphys, I the royal scientist for the underground. I've been monitoring your progress through the underground, the fights the friendships. It's quite intriguing actually." Frisk felt slightly amazed "Wait you've been monitoring me in every area of the underground." Alphys nodded "Yes, I-I was originally going to stop you, b-but watching someone really makes you root for them ehehe." Frisk gave a small smirk "So do you think you could help me?". 

"Of course" Alphys replied "Being the royal scientist I have the layouts of all the underground and it's technology. If i look at the blueprints i can navigate you through Hotland and the Core no problem... Erm actually there might be a teensy little hiccup." Frisk looked concerned "What's the problem?" "Well you see a long time ago, I made a robot named Metatton, He was meant to be a game show type robot since back then we didn't have much entertainment, B-but Asgore decided it was better if i made s-some anti... human features." Alphys looked very guilty at this moment "Oh, can you deactivate them?" Frisk asked "Unfortunately no, You see when i see you c-coming i knew i had to remove them, B-but i made a bit of a slip up and he's escaped, So now... he's pretty m-much a killing robot thirsty for human blood. Hehehe... B-but hopefully we won't run into him." Just then a huge smash came from the wall and it became cracked. "Oh no!" Another smash came from the wall and the light blacked out. A robotic voice then spoke, "OH YES, Welcome beauties, To today's quiz show!!!!!!" A panel came up by frisk's feet and the multi-colored lights came from everywhere "I can tell this is going to be a great first episode" The voice was coming from a rectangular robot on a wheel with hands on either sides. "Never played before darling, it's simple. Answer correctly... or you DIE!!!" The room once again faded and a quiz show battle engaged, a screen with a questions came up and four possible answers appeared on frisk's panel, She then notice Alphys hadn't faded out and signed Frisk to stay quiet while she gave her answers beginning with a C. The answer turned out to be right as the quiz show continued. Until Alphys got a bit over excited about one question and accidentally spat out the answer, As to which Metatton replied with annoyance and gave a question to which Alphys tried to stop Frisk from answering, Frisk thought hard about her encounter with Undyne and selected Undyne as the answer, Alphys started blushing a crimson red. "See i told you it was obvious Alphys, it's undeniable, probability of crush 100%." Frisk's panel disappears shortly afterward, "Well that was anti-climactic. But... This was just the pilot episode, I will be back. But until then, toodles." 

The lab was back to normal after Metatton left, Alphys broke the silence "W-well that was certainly something." Frisk turned to Alphys "Well i better be off." she started to leave but Alphys interrupted her. "W-wait, Let me give you my phone number, Then if you need help... Wait where did you get that phone I-it's ancient, Hold on a sec." Alphys then put the phone into a sort of machine that upgraded it pretty quickly, She gave it back to Frisk when it was done. "There we go, It's upgraded now, you can text and do all sorts of things, well i better get those maps up, good luck." Alphys hurried upstairs whilst Frisk left the lab and continued on feeling determined!


	12. Spider dance

Frisk now makes her way through Hotland, Encountering monsters and Completing puzzles with the help of Dr Alphys, And occasionally finding Metatton with one of his "killer" game shows in hand. But he proves no match for Frisk and Dr Alphys, the scientist was kind enough to equip Frisk's upgraded phone with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos that she could use to her advantage, so Metatton was really no problem. By taking the lifts she eventually got to a certain area with loads of cobwebs and a purple room. She stepped forward into the room and walked across a bridge of cobwebs, but slowly sinking in she soon wasn't able to move. She heard laughter and a spider woman came out of the shadows. So that's why there were loads of spiders in the ruins, Frisk thought to herself. 

"Well what do we have here, A little fly has fallen into my parlor, A little fly that has a distaste for my cooking. You really should of bought my pastries when you had the chance little one. Now your taste is exactly what this next batch needs." Without getting a chance to speak frisk's web was risen high and connected to a huge span of cobwebs, Frisk was able to break free and the room darkened, But there was no safe way down as spiders were crawling on the floor waiting for her, All she could do was fight the spider woman named Muffet, as she had found out earlier by some of the monsters. Muffet had a variety of attacks, Including a giant living cupcake monster she called her pet. Frisk was having a hard time keeping up though and was getting seriously injured, But she stay determined long enough for a spider to come in and give Muffet a message from the ruins. "What's this, You didn't harm any of the spiders in the ruins?.. Oh my, I'm so sorry, This must've been a big misunderstanding. I must've confused you for someone else. I guess you're free to go." Muffet then healed Frisk's serious wounds with monster magic and dropped her from the web slowly. Frisk was happy to be back on solid ground. "Thank you." Muffet landed on the ground a second later "Don't mention it deary, Feel free to drop by anytime." Frisk nodded and continued on, She walked into another room with a poster for Metatton and noticed the next area looked like it was a stage for a musical of some sorts, Just then Metatton came down some stairs, He was wearing a skirt for some reason and was singing, just then he pulled a lever and frisk fell down a trapdoor into another puzzle, one of the puzzles that Papyrus invented, Unfortunately the rules weren't as simple and frisk lost. Rows of fire closed in but Alphys managed to shut them down. and Metatton attempted to fight Frisk but She pulled out her phone which was equipped with an energy gun, Metatton appeared to have taken critical damage and fled. 

"YES! we did it, we're almost there." Frisk chuckled "Yeah, But i think i should take a break and grab some stuff, Maybe even have a rest. I haven't slept in ages."

"Good point, after all i'm just the brains and you're the brawn so-" Frisk interrupted her "Really, Alphys if it weren't for you i might not have got this far." Alphys sounded shocked "R-really. thanks... Y-y'know before all this i used to be so anxious with things, i felt like i couldn't make a difference to anyone. Like n-no one cared... B-but helping you has really helped me over come this... Thanks Frisk" Frisk smiled "Don't mention it Alphys." Alphys chuckled "Anyways, You go and take a break, Tomorrow, Let's finish this!" Frisk agreed and hanged up the phone. She headed up to the Metatton hotel feeling determined...


	13. It's raining somewhere else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another chapter that was really fun to make, As you can see the save star has now been brought into the story, But that little thing ain't done yet, It still has a bit to go in this story and in the next story of this trilogy

Sans was waiting for her there. "Hey buddy, I heard you're going to the core soon. Wanna grab some dinner with me first." Frisk nodded "yeah sure." Sans smiled and walked over to the alleyway to the left. "Over here I know another shortcut." Soon enough they were both sitting at a nearby table chatting about Frisk's journey. "So your adventure's almost over huh. You must really want to go home." Frisk looked confused "Well... yes" she replied "Hey... i know the feeling pal. Things can be a bit dull down here, But sometimes it can be good to take what you've got... Ah what am i saying. I'm rooting for ya kid." A few moments passed until Sans spoke up again. "hey, Can i tell you a story real quick." Frisk nodded "sure go ahead" Sans cleared his throat "So you know how i'm a sentry right, Well it can get pretty boring back in Snowdin, luckily the entrance to the ruins is a great place for practicing knock knock jokes. So one day i do my usual thing and... somebody answers, So i give the punchlines and she thinks it's the funniest thing ever. So i keep em coming until she's saying jokes too. And she was good too." Frisk thought for a moment "Are you talking about Toriel?" Sans nodded "Yes, That was her name. I almost forgot... but one day she wasn't feeling that good, and she asked me to make a promise "If someone comes through this door, promise you'll keep an eye out for them and make sure they don't get hurt" Now i don't normally make promises, and i don't even know this woman's name but someone who has a knack for jokes has an integrity you can't say no to, heheh" Sans paused for a moment "S-so what you're saying is-" Sans interrupts Frisk "You gotta understand kid, I never make promises, but. you know what would have happened if she hadn't made that promise... buddy..." Just then Sans goes all quiet and looks to his left, frisk notices his pupils disappear. his next few words are so quietly spoken they don't stop ringing through Frisk's ears for a few moments.   
"Y O U ' D B E D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D . . ."

Frisk looks shocked at what Sans said. Sans shakes his head as if to get the thought out of his head. "Eh what am i saying, Cheer up buddy, I-I didn't mean it that way, heheh. And besides I've done great protecting you so far haven't I." Frisk raises an eyebrow "What's that look meant to mean, Have I not." Moments passed in silence until Sans gets up. "Well i better be off, Stay safe kid. Cause someone out there. must really care about you."

Frisk sits there for a minute before shrugging off the thought and heading back into the lobby where she gets a room key from a guy named burgerpants. She enters the room, Only a couch, a painting, a closet, a table and a TV are present. She try's to find a channel but they're all filtered with Metatton stations, So she just try's to get some sleep. That night she has trouble getting to sleep, but not about what Sans says.

Later the door opens and sans walks in, Frisk appears to be asleep on the left side of the couch, But Sans knows she isn't. He sits down and searches through the channels he then speaks up. "thought you'd be asleep" Frisk yawns but doesn't move "Nightmares." Sans chuckles "Heh i get them all the time kid don't worry about it"   
Frisk looks confused and sits up slightly facing the TV "Really?" Sans nods "Of course, It's not just a human thing to have nightmares. i'm always worrying about the future and stupid stuff like that." Frisk still looks confused "What do you mean?" Sans' smile drops a little "W-well there's one moment in my life that is the reason why i worry for the future. You know how Alphys is the royal scientist, She didn't used to be." Sans points to himself "You were a scientist too?" Sans nods "Yep, I used to work with someone, but an accident occurred and... he, died. we were doing experiments on how to destroy the barrier, I'm sure you've read all 'bout determination, An accident happened and a chamber containing a soul went haywire. Determination turns into a red liquid if exposed to certain objects and my colleague got infected too much. Y'see monsters can't handle strong doses of determination. they have to be contained in an object. a human soul, maybe a Star." Just then Sans pulled out the save star around his neck "I got infected too, I was so close to dying, But i was able to contain the determination inside this. If this was drained, or even destroyed. Who knows what would happen, All i know is i can't afford to not care anymore about my colleague. He was someone very close to me, and if i had one wish. I would make it to the surface with him..." Sans looked grief stricken. "Ah never mind you wouldn't understand, You're just a kid-" Frisk interrupted him "No, I do. I totally understand... My parents died when I was younger and i was taken into an orphanage. But i couldn't stand it s-so. I went to mt Ebott and, i didn't just fall down Sans... And that's what my worst nightmares are. If i go back, What would i do... Don't get me wrong i want to go back like you said, but. If i did, I don't know what would be left there for me..." Sans looked at Frisk in shock, Frisk looked like she was about to cry, the same as she did in waterfall after Undyne destroyed the bridge. He put an arm around Frisk's shoulder and frisk looked up. "Hey. I understand, But we don't need to worry. No matter what happens, no matter what ending we are given. We'll be alright... I promise..." Sans stayed with Frisk for a bit longer until she fell asleep. Sans had left when Frisk woke up. She got her stuff and went out the back exit to the core. ready for the showdown with Metatton.


	14. Death by Glamour

On the bridge to the core Frisk noticed a bunch of sentry guards entering the Core unaware of Frisk's presence. "Alphys, what's with these sentry guards." Alphys looks into an underground security camera near the bridge. "Must be on order my Metatton, Dammit. then we'll have to go in fast and powerful. No room for mistakes Frisk."  
Frisk nods as she walks into the core. "This is it, Try the elevator." Frisk walks over to the Elevator to find it not working ,Smashing the control panel she opens it to find the elevator at the top of the building and not coming down. "Someone must've had the idea of jamming it." Alphys looked over her blueprints. "Then i guess we'll have to take the long way, I've loaded the blueprints onto your phone, or at least as much as i can. I'll see if i can get the Elevator going again while you keep moving."

"Agreed." Frisk keeps the phone on in case of puzzles inside the core, She works her way around the maze of the Core, Looking at the Blueprints to try and figure out which way is which, as well as dealing with security guards and Puzzles along the way. Eventually she got to the top and entered into a Circular room where Metatton was Waiting.

"There you are, It's about time we had our showdown and stopped the "malfunctioning robot gimmick" Get real. Did you really think that was the case." Frisk understood then what Metatton was up to "It was all just an act." "Precisely, and maybe your friend is to thank for that, Alphys just wanted to be part of the action and seem heroic, she put you in those situations, i was just playing along." Frisk shook her head "She would never do that." Metatton shrugged "Maybe so, But I still won't let you leave, If i take your soul, Asgore won't need to destroy humanity, It's always been my dream to perform with a human audience, and a performance always has a plot twist." Just then the platform raised and a knocking sound came from below. "Frisk, what's going on?" Metatton laughed "The current show has been cancelled, But now it's time for the Main event!" The platform started rising incredibly as Metatton threw robotic attacks at frisk in every which way. "Frisk, there is one last thing you could try, there is a switch on the back of Metatton, Try flipping it. with luck it might shut him down." Frisk got Metatton to turn around and she flipped the switch. "Did you... just flip my... switch?!" Metatton then started shaking, "Oh god he reprogrammed himself, Frisk Get down!" Frisk jumped down just to see Metatton's main body explode and be replaced by a humanoid robot. "You must be eager to see my Human Eradication mode darling. Luckily I've been aching to show this off for a long time, So as thanks i'll make your last living moments, Absolutely beautiful!" The Platform then stopped and Frisk realized she was on top of the Core, Lights were flashing, Metatton was pulling all sorts of dance moves, Camera's were everywhere, and a huge monster audience was cheering the two of them. The Performance went Live and Deadly.

Meanwhile back in snowdin, Papyrus was hanging with Sans at Grillby's when Sans looked up at the TV and noticed what was going on, He spat most of his drink on Grillby in shock who went running into the cellar of the pub. "Sans what's the matt...er!" Both papyrus looked up to the TV. "Is that?". "The Human!!" 

At the Core, Frisk and Metatton were putting on a showstopper, Frisk Posed and danced whilst evading every move, Even Metatton couldn't help but join in. Eventually Frisk got her chance, she pulled out the gun on her phone and Wailed at Metatton, His arms and legs fell off and the ratings exploded. "She did it! Sans She did it, nyehehehe!" Sans breathed a sigh of relief "I told you she'd do it bro." The platform lowered and went back to it's original state back in the core exit. "Oh my these are the highest ratings I've ever had. Hold on i'll get a call on." Metatton pulled out a phone and started calling, His emotions changed in a matter of minutes, Nearly every call was about how monsters were going to miss him, He put the phone away. Frisk smiled. "Are you ok Metatton?" Metatton thought for a moment "I-it seems everyone really like me here, P-perhaps i should stay for a while, After all humans have their stars but monster... only have M-me, if i left there would be an aching void in entertainment. A-and besides, You've proven yourself to be very determined, I'm sure you'll get past Asgore." Frisk looked shocked "W-what about you?" Metatton's smile wavered "Well the truth is, This forms energy consumption is much greater than normal, I'm going to run out of batteries in a moment and... Ah what i'm i saying, I'll be alright hehe. Knock em dead darling..." Frisk smiled "And everyone thank you, you've been a great audience." Metatton's battery ran out just as Alphys got in. "Oh god Metatton... Oh thank god it's only the batteries... A-anyways, You go on ahead Frisk. Go get your freedom." Frisk nodded and walked along the last corridor, She was about to enter the elevator when Alphys called for her. "Wait... I w-was just g-going to say g-goodbye i guess, a-and. a-and... Oh. I can't, I just can't... Frisk, I-i lied to you." Frisk looked concerned "About what?" She asked "When i said your determination would be enough, it wasn't all true, This magic is so complex you need a human's soul... And a m-monsters... You'll have to take his Frisk... You'll h-have to kill A-Asgore... I-I-I'm sorry." Alphys ran off. But despite what Alphys said Frisk stayed determined and entered the Elevator, taking her upwards.


	15. The Choice

Frisk arrived at the top of the elevator to see a beautiful landscape of the underground she once traveled through. She eventually made her way into a garden very similar to the one at Toriel's house. She went into the house quietly "H-hello?" She noticed a note on a chain with two padlocks that read. "I am In the garden if you need me." She continued on through the house from the past, She found a key in the kitchen and heard a voice of a Froggit "A long time ago a human feel into the ruins, Injured by it's fall, the human called out for help." The Froggit was standing behind her, She continued on confused as to when the Froggit got there Another monster was in the next room, "Asriel, the king's son heard the humans cries, He brought the human back to his home, back to the castle." Another monster was just behind him "The King and Queen treated the human child as if it was one of their own, the underground was full of hope." She found another Key beside the monster on top of a table. And went to the padlock "She unlocked it and continued down into the hallway just like Toriel's house, where monsters were on the sides of the wall, She continued to listen to the story of the monsters "Then, one day. the human became very ill." "The sick human only had one request to see the flowers from their village, but there was nothing we could do." "The next day... The next day...... The human died" Frisk started to walk at a faster pace. "Asriel struck with grief absorbed the humans soul and transformed into a being of incredible power, He passed through the barrier with human and flew into the sunset, Back to the village of the humans." "He found a patch of flowers in the village and brought the human to them." "Just then screams rang out from the village, the humans saw him carrying the human, they thought he had killed the child." "The humans struck him with blow after blow, attacking with everything they had, and Asriel had the power to destroy them all..." "But. Asriel did not fight back. Clutching the human, He smiled and walked away." Frisk noticed she was getting faster and faster. "Wounded Asriel stumbled home, He entered the castle and collapsed, his dust spreading across the floor. The Underground had lost all hope, The king and Queen lost 2 children in one night, and the humans had once again taken everything from us." "The king decided it was time to end our suffering, every human who comes down here must die! with enough souls we can shatter the barrier. forever." Frisk was now running in almost fear! "It's not long now, King Asgore will give us hope/will let us go/ will save us all" "You should be smiling too, Aren't you excited, Aren't you happy." ... "You're going to be free..." Frisk Continued running until she got to the end of the chasm pathway and reached an archway, the story continued ringing in her head as she ran into the room. She grabbed the save star nearby as it flashed before her... Silence... the hallway was filled with 2 rows of pillars on either side and the golden light coming in from the windows on the left reflected the hallway in gold. The last Corridor stood before her...

She walked until a familiar figure stood in the shadows. "So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments you will meet the king, and together you will determine the fate of this world." the voice echoed throughout the hallway "Now you will be judged, You will be judged for every action, for EXP you have earned. What's EXP, it's an acronym, It stands for Execution Points. a way of quantifying the level of pain you have inflicted on others. When you get enough EXP your LV or LOVE increases. LOVE too is an acronym, It stands for Level Of Violence. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. Just then the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal Sans. "But you... you didn't gain any EXP, not to say that you're completely innocent or naive, But that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. You strove to do the right thing, Even when you ran away from a fight you did it with a smile. You didn't gain LOVE, but you gained, Love. Does that make sense. Maybe not. But now you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey, If you do not fight, Asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. But if you kill Asgore and go home, Monsters will remain trapped underground. I would've thrown in the towel by now, But you didn't get this far by giving up did you. That's right, Your determination is what got you here. So as long as you stay true with your word, and keep with your heart, i believe you can do the right thing. I'll be here if you need me. But remember, We're all counting on you kid... Good luck." Sans teleports away and Frisk continues on. Keeping his words in her mind, she enters the throne room, despite everything, she stays determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S**t is getting real. The Save star is about to come into action, But not just yet.  
> I had so much fun writing this chapter and always felt Frisk should have had a bit more interaction with monsters, like the part where she gets faster and faster from the tension building up.


	16. King in the Mountain

Frisk steps forward into the throne room, the floor is filled with grass and flowers, a throne sits at the end of the room and behind another is covered in a white sheet.  
Asgore, a giant cloaked goat man is busy watering flowers, humming a little tune as he works. he eventually notices Frisk's footsteps "Oh, is somebody there. just a moment, i'm almost done watering these flowers... there we are." He turns round to face Frisk "Howdy, how can, I..." He then looks shocked "O-Oh... I would normally ask in this circumstance, would you like a cup of tea. b-but you know how it is." Asgore walks over to the window on Frisk's left "A-are you Asgore?" She asks "Yes I-I am." Frisk walks over to the window next to Asgore. "Beautiful day outside isn't it. Birds are singing, flowers a blooming. Perfect weather for a game of catch." Frisk raises a small smile "Y-yeah, i guess it is." Asgore turns to Frisk "I assume you understand what we must do. when you're ready, come into the next room." Asgore walks into the next room and frisk follows, they then enter a room filled with a vibrating White and black wall, you can barely see what's on the other side. But the light coming through the archway. clearly, this was the end. "This is the barrier, the thing that keeps us from getting out.. I-If by any chance. you still have something to do, then please. do it now." Frisk stepped forward "No I'm ready" Asgore nods and then turns round "I guess Th-this is it then." Just then, six tubes raised to reveal the six Human souls of six different colors, all but one is there. Frisk's, a soul of determination. The room darkens yet again. 

A strange light fills the room. Twilight is shining through the barrier. It seems that your journey is almost over. You're filled with DETERMINATION!!

"Human. It was nice to meet you... Goodbye..." Asgore throws a barrage of attacks at Frisk with relentless force. Frisk knew now. Mercy was not an option for the King in the mountain.

Frisk tried to tell Asgore to stop fighting, He became a little unstable but he still fought, with his attacks weaker though. Frisk then remembered the Pie Toriel gave her, She pulled it out. her HP was maxed out. "Where did you get that!" Asgore questions as his attacks get weaker still. But to no avail, Frisk had no choice but to fight. she would not kill him though. She grabbed the blunt knife and started slashing at Asgore, Until eventually he couldn't attack no more. He was supporting himself on one knee and his trident was cracked. Frisk wasn't any better, she had Cuts on her Arms and Legs, and she was positive her left wrist was broken. "S-so that's how it is then... You know i never really wanted to destroy Humans" Asgore coughs as he tries to speak up "When my child died I waged war on humanity to gather 7 human souls so we could be free. my wife Tory left me because she was disgusted with my behavior. But frankly i just wanted to give monsters hope. And now the monsters are desperate to breath fresh air, But this war has gone on long enough. I just want to see my Wife. I just want to see my child...P-please little one, I can't do this any longer. you have the power. Take my soul and leave this cursed place..." Frisk raises her knife... Then throws it away... "Never. Always be kind, Sometimes kindness is all we can give. sometimes kindness is enough." Asgore looked up in confusion "You mean a-after everything i have done to h-hurt you. You w-would rather stay down here and suffer. T-than live happily on the surface?" Frisk smiled "Yes" smiled too "M-my child. I promise you, for as long as you remain here. My wife and i will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room telling stories, eating butterscotch pie. We could be like... Like a family" ... "I-I think i would like that." Frisk runs over to Asgore and wraps her arms around his neck. She had finally got a proper family. Asgore smiled. the room returned to normal and Sans walked in. "Maybe in this circumstance your honor, We can call of the hunt. After all, if we don't need to,and we don't want to. we don't have to"

"You're right Sans, We'll call of the hunt on humans, Now let's head back to new home." Sans nods and walks over to Asgore as him and Frisk give Asgore a hand up. But after only a few steps Small pellets appeared behind Asgore. "Human move!" Frisk and Sans jump onto the ground as Asgore pushes them to safety. A smash is heard by Frisk, She turns round to find Asgore is bleeding heavily. "H-human, Whatever h-happens. You h-have to stay d-d-determined. I-I-I'm sorry." Asgore's dust spreads across the floor and his soul rises, Just in time for Frisk to see it get split in half by a Familiar looking pellet sent by a familiar looking flower. "Hehehehehe, Hahahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-You two haven't learned a THING! In THIS world..." The six souls surround Flowey. "I T ' S K I L L O R B E K I L L E D!!!!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Just then the Souls shoot into flowey and an explosion of Light and sound shakes the ground beneath Sans and Frisk. "Frisk get back!" Sans warns her as the explosion intensity increases and light ignites around them in an instance, the two of them are knocked to the walls and everything goes dark...!


	17. Your best NIGHTMARE!

Darkness surrounds the caves as Frisk soon wakes up. "Sans... SANS!!" Frisk looks around to find him "OVER HERE!!" Frisk finds him eventually. "That son of a bitch, He's got the souls before, but not like this." Frisk looks at Sans in realization "So you can remember timelines as well." Sans nods "Yeah, One of the only monsters who can do it, Along with Asgore, well used to be Asgore until that flower killed him" "Is that what he meant by you've costed him his fair share of reset's" Sans was about to answer until Flowey's voice answered for him "Precisely" Sans and Frisk looked up to see the shadow of Flowey's newly mutated body, Thanks to the souls his body had turned into something god awful. "Howdy you two, It's me Flowey. Flowey the flower," Flowey giggles manically "I owe you a huge thanks, you really did a number on that old fool, without you i never could've gotten past him. and now HE'S DEAD! AND I'VE GOT THE HUMAN SOULS-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Its feels great to have a soul inside me again. I can feel them wriggling" Sans stepped forward "Yeah well you better give them back Flowey!" Flowey just laughs "Oh i get it, you're feeling left out, Well i only have 6 souls. I still need one more before i become a god! And then Monsters, Humans-hahahahaha! EVERYONE! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL THE REAL MEANING OF THIS WORLD!!!!" Frisk stepped forward too "Not gonna happen!" "WHAT? do you really think you can stop ME! hehehehe. y o u r e a l l y a r e a n I D I O T!"

The room goes dark again as the Six souls inside Flowey burst off in all different directions and Flowey's new omega form prepares for a nightmare to remember "He must be trying to keep the souls out of our hands, I'll chase the souls and throw them to you so you can neutralize them. You try and distract him as much as you can Frisk!" Frisk nods, Sans jumps on what he called a Gaster Blaster, Named after his Colleague. He shoots off following the Souls as Flowey's form is complete. The fight begins as Flowey completely wails on Frisk, With her attacking as much as she could. Sans Manages to catch 2 souls as he flies about trying to chase all 6. "Frisk Heads up!" The souls burst towards Frisk as she grabs them the room darkens. She fights against the souls' key attacks and uses them against each other to neutralize them. She then returns to Flowey "Where did you go, what did you just-did you just neutralize the Souls, Fine then. If you want to play dirty!" Flowey then starts messing with the save files, Frisk tries to work her way around them and Sans tries to stay on his Gaster Blaster. But with save files being loaded it's harder than you think. Luckily it doesn't seem to bother them as they managed to bag 2 more souls. When Frisk returns Flowey is enraged "ENOUGH, NO MORE GAMES, It's time to destroy this world once and for all." Flowey attacks with everything he has, and Frisk is getting seriously injured. Sans also helps to distract Flowey and eventually the last 2 souls are neutralized, but this time Frisk and Sans return to a separate Black area with the 6 souls appearing neutralized.

"That's all of them!" Frisk says, just then the souls circle around her "Frisk what's going on?" Frisk then Felt A huge amount of power enter her soul. "ATK, DEF, HP All increased without any EXP. "They're helping us." The souls then leave Frisk and Disappear back into Flowey as Flowey starts to come back into view "POUR IT ON, Let's finish this Sans!" The two of them unload on Flowey, With his attack speed reduced and his defense lowered they do a good amount of damage. "How, How is this Possible!" Frisk smiles determined "Give it up flowey!" Sans nods "It ends here!" Flowey snarls "I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE AT MERCY FROM THE HANDS OF YOU TWO" Flowey then Strikes with everything he has, Frisk and Sans are able to dodge nearly everything as They keep on attacking. "Aim for the Pipe chambers on the top of his head Frisk" Frisk Nods and Jumps up cutting them open, The souls escape and Flowey starts to lose control. "Sans now!" Sans Unleashes a barrage of Gaster Blasters while Flowey uses his singular Soul blaster, Sans destroys his Soul blaster and Frisk Smashes the TV on top of Flowey's head, Flowey stops fighting at this moment and starts shaking as if he was falling apart, Frisk and Sans look satisfied. "NO...NNOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, YOU.....YOOOUUUUUU!!!!" Just then Flowey Reloads a save file healing himself and Grabs Sans and Frisk, he slams Sans into a wall and holds him there. "Did you really think you could defeat me, I am the god of this world, and your hopeless, your worthless friend can't save you know. Call for help I dare you. Cry into the darkness. SEE WHAT GOOD IT DOES YOU!" Frisk and Sans struggle to break free... "But nobody came, What a shame. Nobody else... IS GONNA GET TO SEE YOU TWO DIE!" Flowey respawns Pellets but frisk looks up at him determined, The pellets are ineffective and Flowey can no longer reload save files. "W-What, what did you do?" Just then the souls reappear around Frisk and circle in front of her "The souls, W-What are they doing?!" Frisk harnesses the Souls remaining power and uses every sliver of determination. A huge blast of every color in existance is fired from the Souls into flowey, his body starts falling apart. "NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT. YOU'RE MEANT TO OBEY ME. STOP, STOP IT! STTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!" sans breaks free but is blown away by the blast "FRISK!!" Darkness fills the room, Sans can no longer be seen and Frisk looks down at a withered, bloody version of flowey. Frisk and Sans had won!


	18. An Ending?

Frisk once again gets rid of the knife. "W-what, what are you doing. Do you think this changes anything. n-no" Frisk walks away from the knife towards flowey "I won't stop what I've started, killing me will be the only way to end it. If you let me live i'll come back" Frisk shakes her head "No" "I'll kill you, i'll kill them, I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU CARE FOR!" Frisk still doesn't fight "HEHEHEHE-hehehe-he...w-why, why are you being so nice to me?" Frisk sighs "you don't get it do you. i won't fight. Don't have to. So i don't want to" Flowey looks confused, The thing with Flowey is that he didn't have a soul, that's why he doesn't understand good emotions or reasoning. "N-no i won't understand I, I can't understand. I-i-i just can't understand..." Flowey runs away and the dark area goes bright.

Frisk hears a voice "Frisk, are you there. Frisk it's all just a bad dream. Please, wake up" The voice was Sans, Frisk wakes up to find they were at the exit of the underground. as Frisk turns around she realizes the barrier is still there. "N-no, no i thought this wouldn't happen!" Sans grabs her before she can try to smash the barrier "Kid. it's over, There is no way we can break the barrier."  
Sans then pulls out the save star "But there is one way we can fix this. Alphys said something about her determination tests, if we look over those we can find another way, and maybe a life can be spared this time." Sans rips the Save star from the chain and it floats in the air. "Sans. I'm scared, I don't know if i could do that fight with Asgore again." Sans puts his hand on frisk's shoulder "Don't worry Frisk, Remember what Asgore said. You have to stay determined. It's better to try again knowing we didn't leave Asgore to die in vain... C'mere" Sans gives Frisk a reassuring hug as he wraps his arms round her. "We're gonna make it Frisk. You, Me, Asgore, Papyrus, Everyone." Frisk nods as they let go, Sans grabs the save star and uses his magic to warp them both back in time to where Frisk was in the Core after she had defeated Metatton "I'll try and get Papyrus and Toriel, You go and see Alphys and see if she is alright." Frisk agrees as they both warp back to their places they were originally at.

It wasn't over yet, They had to stay Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be part of chapter 17, but i decided to split it into 2 parts so the readers could take a breather after the fight


	19. Amalgam

Frisk went back to Alphys' lab to try and find her. "Alphys, You here?" She then found a note that read: Thank you all for your support, it means a lot to me. but as difficult as it is to say this... you guys alone can't solve my problems. I don't want to be afraid anymore, and for that to happen i need to be able to face my own mistakes  
i want to be clear that... this isn't any else's problem but mine. But if you need to know the Truth. Head to the door on the left. You at least deserve to know what I did. Alphys" Frisk looked to the left and noticed that door was open. She entered it and pressed the button to go down. But something happened to the lift, The power went haywire and the Lift smashed into the ground. Frisk managed to survive however. She exited the broken lift and found herself in a dark corridor. computer files depicted some of the experiments Alphys conducted out on the human souls, and the discovery of determination. She entered another room with a seperate door that was locked. She realized there were 4 keys that were needed to open the door. She continued on into a room where the first key was reading the files as she went along. Frisk Grabbed the key and was about to continue when White stuff was leaking out of a tap nearby. dozens of white creatures flew out and one of them fought against Frisk, She configure her phone to communicate with the creature. She found out it was known as an Amalgamate, A Creature made from monsters melted and combined into one living form. She remembered what Sans said about how Monsters can't handle strong doses of determination and that they would melt if it occurred. Looking at the actions of the monster she figure out what type of monster it originally was and spared it in the way that monster would be spared, It eventually fled. 

Just then her phone started ringing the answer was a static ridden voice of Alphys "Frisk what are you doing here. It's dangerous here." Frisk panicked as she grabbed the key and went back to the main door "Where are you?" "never mind me, The keys are located in these locations, when you get through the door you'll have to restart the power before taking the elevator, those things must've thought there was a mutiny and shut the power off. I'll find a way back but for god sake get the power back on and get out of there quickly!!" Frisk Placed the key into the correct spot and nodded "Got it." Frisk made her way through the true lab finding the keys and fighting off the amalgamates whenever they appeared, occasionally getting a hint of what disaster happened down here. She managed to recover all of the keys and opened the door, She went through the other door on the elevator to the power generator room. She flipped the switch and the power in the true lab came back on, but she was too late as Amalgams started to surround her. They were just about to kill her when Alphys stopped them and gave them some food to take their mind off of their original plan. "T-that was close." Alphys nodded "Hyeah, For a moment i thought we were done for... I-i guess there's no hiding it, i might as well give an explanation. When I started doing tests on souls of humans, we discovered a trait we hadn't heard for a long time, the will to live on and not die. We called it Determination. It allowed humans with a Red Soul to live on and, in essence reset to before they died. So we tried to harness it into other monster and even an inanimate object. You might know him as Flowey, But he was originally the Son of the King, a child named Asriel. But i'm sure you've heard that story already, Anyways the flower test worked perfectly but Flowey didn't have a soul, So he went into hiding. When we tried the determination on monsters, it was a disaster beyond imagination, Y'see monsters can't take Determination doses so they just melt, Eventually they morphed into those things. and i didn't know what got into me, i didn't want to show people what happened in fear of their response." Frisk understood it all "But now i know what i should really do. It won't fix itself until i show what happened. I can clear my name and risk the consequences. But i'm confident it will turn out alright. Thanks to you Frisk." Alphys shook hands with Frisk and gave a small smile before turning to the Amalgams. "Come on everyone, let's head home." Alphys leaves and Frisk follows, She gets into the next elevator. Just then her phone starts ringing, a voice she has never heard starts. "Hello Chara, I've been waiting for you. It's time we both finally meet, it's time that we ended this. It's time you remembered your best friend. see you soon" The elevator Rises dramatically as Frisk heads straight up to new home once again. with one question in her mind. Who was voice referring too. She decides maybe something in new home will answer as she reaches the top.


	20. Don't give up!

Frisk made it through New home once again, This time no one was there to tell her the story. And this time Sans wasn't there in the judgement hall. She continued on into the entrance of the throne room. But then she saw a set of stairs. She went down the stairs and seven coffins were located here. "Oh my god... This must have been the old idea to keep the Souls contained. before they used glass containers instead." She looked at the name on the first coffin. Chara "dreemurr". Was this the first human the monsters told her about in new home the last time she got here. and was this who the mysterious voice was trying to talk too. either way she went back to the throne room and found Asgore. The same dialogue progressed and Frisk started to lose hope. Sans might've forgotten this time. As Asgore finished his final words before what would've been his battle. But just then a fire ball came from behind Frisk and blew the ground to the side of Asgore forcing him to dive to the side. Frisk turned round to see where the fireball had came from and saw a familiar face standing in the archway. "Do not be afraid my child." Frisk's eyes widened "Toriel!" She ran over to her and wrapped her arms around shoulders as the two of them chuckled. "I did not leave you Frisk, I had help from a few people to come and see you again. and what timing. But my child, perhaps we should spare Asgore for his deeds. It's only fair to give him mercy." Frisk smiled as she saw Asgore getting up and walking to Toriel in shock Frisk stepped aside. "T-Tory, Y-you came back." Toriel's face changed to an unamused expression. "Don't you Tory me Dreemurr. You still disappoint me." Asgore's expression changed "P-Please Toriel, I was only doing it to keep monster's hopes high." Frisk shook her head "Don't you get it. You should always be kind and make killing an invalid option. Sometimes Kindness is all we can give. Sometimes kindness is enough." I guess you're right Frisk. The war is called off. But Toriel, give me another chance. I swear i'll turn over a new life." Toriel still looked disgusted " Not on your li-" But Frisk cut her off with a stern cough. "Oh...Alright then." 

Just then a familiar voice came in from behind "HEY, the both of you stop fighting. there's no need to!" It was Undyne. "Oh. You must be Undyne." Undyne's voice toned down as she spoke to Toriel "U-uh, Y-yes your royal highness." Frisk chuckled." Nice work Undyne." Undyne gave Frisk a friendly smile "Anytime." She then walked over to Asgore and whispered "jeez Asgore is that your ex. That's rough." Frisk and Undyne tried not to laugh whilst Asgore look as unamused as Toriel was. Luckily another two Familiar faces stepped in before he could Argue. Alphys and Papyrus were here too. "H-hey everyone, no need to fight." Alphys commented "YEAH, and if you do, then we'll be forced... to ask Undyne for help." "Hello you two, you must be Papyrus and Alphys." Alphys nodded whilst Papyrus of all people started blushing a crimson red. "Oh hello your majesty." "N-nice to m-meet you your royal highness. Hey Frisk what happened to Asgore" Papyrus then noticed Asgore as Alphys pointed him out for him. "O-oh, nevermind, Nyehehe." Another Familiar Face teleported in on the other side of the room. "Hey Frisk, Hey everyone." Toriel then looked shocked "That voice, I-I do believe we've met." Sans realized the same thing "Oh yeah. The Name's Sans, Nice to meet ya." "My names Toriel. And you too Sans" Sans and Toriel both shook hands. "Mind if i just say Frisk is pretty good with her Jokes, A real rib tickler ay Papyrus" Papyrus looked like he was about to punch something at Sans pun. "Another bad pun and i've reached the limit!" Toriel commented "Sounds like someones funny bone is broken." Everyone started laughing. Even Papyrus eventually. "Well my child i see you have got a lot friends through your time in the Underground." Frisk nodded "Yeah, Y'know maybe staying in the underground won't be so bad after all." Alphys then questioned Papyrus "Uh Papyrus, just to ask, If you and Undyne were the first ones here apart from, y'know Toriel, How did you know to tell everyone what was happening." "Well let's just say a tiny flower helped me." 

"... A T-tiny F-flower!" Frisk stuttered just before several Vines grabbed the Six other monsters and Frisk. Flowey was back with his menacing Smile. "You idiot's. You thought you were done with me. You should know by now in this world it's kill or be killed. and if you want to see the masterminds of this plan just look to Slimey Trashbag and the human." Sans Snarled at Flowey "Flowey you son of a bitch!! we won't make the same mistake twice." Flowey laughed maniacally. "Yeah right. How about an ifinite times of making the same mistake. Now that i have the 6 souls again and your friends souls i will achieve my real form." Flowey Dragged Frisk closer to him "And if you think i'm gonna let some punk as human stop me this time. T H I N K A G A I N. I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY HERE FOREVER!!! Just then pellets spawned above Frisk and Shot through her leaving her one hit from being Killed. "Even if it means killing you. A N I N F I N I T E T I M E S!" Flowey once again shot his finishing Pellets but a wave of heat surrounded frisk and stopped the Pellets. 

"Do not be afraid my child, no matter what happens, we will always be here for you." Flowey tried to attack again but Sans, Papyrus and Undyne blocked his attacks "That's right human you can win. Just believe in yourself!" "Hey human if you got past me you can easily beat this little punk!" "Hyeah, You and I beat him already and that was nothing. This guy's got nothing on humans" Alphys and Asgore Blocked the next attacks as Frisk Slowly felt herself healing from her friends energy "It's a very small chance honestly, But if you can solve my problems you can sure put a stop to this one!" "Human, For the future of Humans and Monsters you have to stay determined!" All of the monsters Frisk encountered earlier came to cheer and gave her more Energy for her to break free. "End of the Line Flowey, No more games!" "Arrggh, N-nooo this can't be happening. You. YOU!....Y...yhe...yhehehehehahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I can't believe you're all so stupid. NOW ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MIIINNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!.................................


	21. Hopes and Dreams

Flowey Absorbs all of the souls except Frisk's because of her red soul of determination. and Eventually the Room darkens and a Goat child appears in front of Frisk. Wearing a striped shirt just like Frisk. "Finally, I-i was so tired from being a flower." Frisk's eyes widened, It was flowey who had transformed, It was flowey who was fed determination after he died, it was Flowey... who was Asriel. he turned towards Frisk "Howdy, Chara are you there. It's me. Your best friend" Asriel once again morphed into a taller, more adult form, his voice shifted in pitch as well. And Frisk knew, this was the end. The Darkness exploded with Color and Asriel attacked Frisk with Attacks of incredible power. Frisk's soul was severely damaged and was beginning to split apart. But through her determination it refused and fused back together. Hopes and Dreams Filling her with power so the fight would continue. the real battle had begun!

"You know, i don't care about destroying this world anymore. After i defeat you and gain Total control over the timeline. i just want to reset everything."

Frisk Dodged Attacks that flew around at the speed of Sound. Asriel Fired a huge variety of attacks that merged from other monsters attacks.

"Everyone's memory's, all of your progress. I'll bring them ALL back to zero!... Then we can do everything all over again!"

Frisk stayed determined as her soul was about to be destroyed again. She held onto her hopes and a Red shield surrounded her blocking the attacks.

"Why, After everything you've been through! Why are you doing this!" Frisk Yelled at Asriel

"Because you want a happy ending. Because you care for you friends. You can do it again. and Lose to me again..."

Frisk thinks about why Asriel doesn't want to go to the surface. She feels dreams healing her injuries. "And Again..." She keeps on dodging all of Asriel's attacks knowing fight him would be useless. "AND AGAIN!" Frisk stops thinking she has outlasted his attacks. "Enough messing around Human, It's time to purge this timeline once and for all." Asriel summons a huge skull like creature, similar to the Gaster blasters Sans uses. but instead of shooting an energy beam it draws particles of all kinds including Frisk closer to it, attempting to engulf Frisk. Frisk runs dodging the other Particles as she goes. She manages to escape the threat but with her health depleted. "What... Even after that attack you're still going on. Wow, you really are something special. But don't get cocky. up until now I've only been using a fraction of my real power... Let's see what good your determination is against THIS!!!!" Asriel morphs into a god of hyperdeath and traps Frisk in a sphere of despair and hatred. Frisk gets attacked with even more powerful attacks. She tries to focus on her save file but nothing happened. Then she realized maybe she could save something else... or rather someone else...


	22. Save the world!

She Reached out to the absorbed souls inside Asriel and found two Brothers, one who wanted to join the royal guard if it costed his life. The other who knew nothing would matter if everything would be reset. She Ran towards them as Asriel started to fade out of view attempting to control the souls himself "What are you doing!" Frisk Ignored him and Told Papyrus she would like to make spaghetti later. Papyrus Attacked with his familiar attacks. "I have to join the royal guard!" Frisk then ran over to Sans and told him that he shouldn't give up hope on the future. He attacked in the same ways Papyrus did but slightly different. "Just give up... I did." She then told both of them a bad pun relating to skeletons and Sans broke out of his trance. "Kid, is that you." Frisk nodded "Pap, It's Frisk." Papyrus Fell out of the trance too "Oh my god you're right, I would never capture my best friend." Frisk smiled and told them both to follow her "We're rooting for ya kid." The three of them teleported out of the negative prison and Asriel appeared once again. "What did you do. You really do need your friends, but that won't help you!" Asriel attacked once again as Papyrus and Sans reflected the attacks back at Asriel to distract him and Frisk Dodged the other attacks to find the souls of Alphys and Undyne. Eventually she found a Tortured childhood who wanted to escape the Underground prison. and a Scientist stricken from guilt and fear to tell the truth. "Come on" She yelled to Sans and Papyrus as the three of them entered another negative prison. "Come back here!" Asriel yelled as he shot an attack right towards Frisk but Papyrus blocked it as they entered the negative Prison Undyne Attacked immediately, Sans went over to Alphys whilst Papyrus and Frisk went over to Undyne. "All humans must die!" Papyrus told her it's not the case anymore while Frisk gave her a slight nudge. It seemed so familiar to Undyne. Papyrus stayed with her while Frisk ran over to Alphys who attacked with robots in the shape of Metatton, Sans was having a hard time blocking them but Frisk stepped in quickly "I have to keep lying" Frisk rang her phone while Sans told Alphys otherwise. Eventually Frisk asked them both if they wanted to watch Anime later. Alphys snapped out of her trance first. "Of course i'll watch Anime, I remember now, My friends still care about me. And care about you too Frisk." Undyne snapped out of her Trance "Yeah, I guess not all humans are bad." The Five of them run back to Asriel who is now furious.

"You have escaped from my vision for the LAST TIME!!" He Unleashes all hell on the Five of them, but it doesn't take long for Frisk to Find the last 2 souls. One who is over-caring and doesn't want anything to happen to humans, even if it means hurting them. and the Other who has the guilt of killing Humans just to give monsters hope. when really he wants the war to be over. "Last ones to go." The five of them run back into the Negative prison. "You can't do this!!" Asriel yells as he unleashed attacks right in front of them all, But Frisk stays determined and a red shield surrounds them all pushing them through the attacks. "Sans Papyrus and Frisk run to Toriel who attacks them with fire. "This if for your own good!" Frisk hugs Toriel while Sans and Papyrus block the incoming fire balls shot previously. Frisk then Runs over to Asgore where Undyne and Alphys are "I'm sorry, but monsters rely on it." Alphys and Undyne tell him we can start anew while Frisk promises him they will make it out of here. She then tells her preference of Butterscotch or cinnamon, Toriel snaps out of her Trance "My child, You have to be kind, Kindness is enough" Asgore snaps out too "Human you are the future of humans and monsters." all seven of them escape the prison and the six monsters give Frisk their power while Frisk Fights back against Asriel deflecting his attacks with great force. "You may have got your friends back. but you still cannot defeat me!" Frisk Then looks further and Finds one stray soul left to be saved. she calls out their name "ASRIEL!" Asriel looks confused as Frisk slowly teleports into not a black prison but the entrance to the Underground. "What. what are you doing!" Asriel completely fades out as Frisk watches something that Asriel suddenly remembers...


	23. Reunited

"Somebody, Help me." The human called out. Asriel's younger self came rushing in. "Oh, you're hurt aren't you. Here let me help you get up." The two walk along into the next corridor "Thank you. M-my name's Chara" Asriel smiles "Chara huh. That's a nice name." Frisk returns back to the god of hyperdeath who looks confused. "What's this feeling, N-no i don't need anyone!" Asriel attacks once again, But his attacks are weaker "Get away from me, i'll tear you apart!" Frisk shakes her head "you know why i'm d-doing this, it's because i care about you. You really are someone special, And i'm not ready!" Asriel's attacks get much weaker "I'm not ready to leave you. So please. STOP DOING THIS, AND JUST LET ME WIN!!" Asriel unleashes a final Soul blaster that Smashes into Frisk, She can feel herself being destroyed as she begins to fall apart, but she stays determined and Walks through the Beam. "STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP IT NOW!!" Asriel unleashes the last of the Beams power and Frisk Yells in pain as the Beam shrinks and dissolves. Frisk's Face, Arms, legs and pretty much anywhere on her is scarred and slowly falling apart. "Chara I... Chara... I-I.......I just...... Asriel shrinks back down from the god form to his child form. "I-I i'm s-sorry" Asriel looks like he's crying. He Wipes away his tears and slowly heals Frisk. "I always was a crybaby wasn't I Chara." Frisk looks up to him as she slowly gets up "I-I know, hehe. you're not actually Chara are you." Frisk smiles "She was your friend wasn't she."

Asriel nods smiling "Um, W-what is your name" Frisk is now fully healed "Frisk" she says "F-Frisk... Huh, that's a nice name... I haven't felt like this in a long time. as a flower i couldn't feel anything. but now with everyone's souls inside me, I now know how much you care about them. And how much they care about you as well Frisk."  
Asriel's smile slightly drops "I understand if you can't forgive me either. I've hurt so many people, bystanders, families, everyone. I don't deserve to be forgiven..." Frisk shakes her head "I forgive you." Asriel looks up shocked "Always be kind. Sometimes kindness is all we can give. sometimes Kindness is enough." Asriel smiles "Aw come on Frisk, You're gonna make me cry again. hehe... Well, i can't keep these souls in me forever. I can only do what's right. It's time for monsters to finally go free." Asriel then Releases the Six human souls and all of the monster souls and destroys the barrier. The monster souls return to the monsters and Asriel returns to Frisk. "I have to go now Frisk, I can't maintain this form with the souls. It's best if you just forget about me." Asriel's expression saddens, Frisk walks over to him "There there Asriel." Asriel Accepts her hug of reassurance as a tear drops from his eyes, Frisk rubs circles on his back telling him it would be alright. "he...he...I-I don't...W-Want...To let...g-g-go..." Asriel eventually let go of Frisk and walked back a few steps. "You're going to be a-alright on the surface Frisk. People will b-be there for you." Asriel smiled and turned to the left. "W-well my time's running out... Goodbye..." Asriel started to walk away "Oh and Frisk." Frisk turned back to him as he looked round at her "Yes Asriel." "Take care of mom and dad for me..." Frisk nodded as Asriel walked away and The Darkness whitened up. Frisk found she was back in the room where the barrier was. "Oh thank goodness you're awake" Toriel exclaims "Yeah any longer and i would have freaked out." Undyne comments "You ended up making Pap cry like a Baby" Sans Joked "What, CRYING! I didn't cry, I don't cry, I just caught something in my eye that's all" Sans laughed "What did you catch?" "TEARS!!" Frisk stood up "Relax everyone i'm fine." "The important thing is that you are alright Frisk, Here why not have some tea, It might make you feel better" Asgore said as he handed Frisk a mug of tea "Maybe we should give her some space, Frisk we don't quite remember exactly what happened, But we remember a flower appearing and you saving us" Toriel commented "Yeah, then everything went white and we saw you asleep on the ground. and the Barrier then got destroyed from the souls of monsters and the 6 human souls, Who would've have thought it." Alphys said "We can be free now thanks to you Frisk. when you are ready we will follow you out of the underground." Frisk turned round the to the exit of the Underground, the light of a warm sunrise was falling into the caverns. "I'm ready... let's go!" Frisk smiled as she clambered out of the Underground. with Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Alphys, Toriel, And Undyne following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'm crying right now. But it's probably just something stuck in my eyes like TEARS! I absolutely loved the past few chapters and the next chapter should hopefully be the last :D


	24. Respite

Frisk Got out first, with Sans close behind pulling Papyrus out of the exit. Toriel was next followed by Asgore and Alphys. "Oh my" Toriel said as they looked out upon a rising sun reflecting the water and trees and mountains of the surface, a highway with cars going by was to right heading towards a city. "Isn't it beautiful everyone." Asgore pulled Alphys from the Exit and Undyne jumped out next. "Wow, it's even better than on TV, better than i ever imagined" everyone was standing on the cliff of mount Ebott "Frisk you live with this, the sunlight is so nice. and the air is so fresh. I really feel alive." Papyrus Pointed at the ball glowing in the sun "Hey Sans, what was that giant ball again." Sans looked to where he was pointing "Heh, We called that the sun my friend." "Wow the sun!" Asgore breathed a sigh of relief "I could stand here and watch this for hours... But we need to think about what's next. Everybody!" The Monsters who are waiting in the Exit come out and listen to what Asgore has to say. "This is the dawn of a new beginning, peace between humans and monsters. Frisk would you be able to be the ambassador for the monsters?" Frisk nodded "Absolutely." 

"whoopee, Frisk will be the Ambassador, and i the great papyrus will be the best mascot, i'll go make a good first impression." Papyrus runs off and Sans sighs "Well somebody ought to keep him from getting into trouble, See ya guys." Sans teleports away "Do we have to do everything. Papyrus wait!" Undyne yells and chases after him "Undyne wait up." Alphys says and follows her. all the other monsters head off in the same direction and Asgore follows "I'll leave you two with some time alone."  
"Thanks Asgore." Frisk says as her and Toriel are left alone. "It seems everyone is really eager to set off... Frisk, this is where you came from is it not. if so where will you go. what will you do?" Frisk smiles "Honestly... after what i've been through with everyone i've known... I-I think i'd like to stay with all of you." Toriel looked shocked and happy at the same time. "What... Frisk you are a funny little child, If you had said that earlier all of this would never have happened. But i'm glad you took your time to say it eventually. Now come along." Toriel takes Frisk's hand and they both smile "Everyone is waiting for us."

2 Months pass and everything was going great, the Monsters had set up a town near Mt Ebott and monster and humans were living peacefully together. Asgore Toriel and Frisk lived together in a nice house in the town, Next to Alphys and Undyne in one house and Sans and Papyrus in the other. It seemed that everyone was getting along on the surface. And Monsters and Humans all remember Frisk's words... Always be kind. Sometimes kindness is all we can give. Sometimes kindness is enough...

And if Everyone follows that phrase. How much of a monster, can we really be...

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> UNDERTALE  
> Based on the Indie Video game By Toby Fox  
> Re-written by Shadowarchives!  
> Original Characters by Toby Fox, Temmie Chang, and many other artists  
> Part 2 of The Undertale Trilogy By Shadowarchives (Chronologically part 1)  
> Special thanks to Toby Fox, Temmie Chang, the many other people who helped make the game what it was and still is today.
> 
> And you the readers :D
> 
> Without all of you this would not be possible. 
> 
> Look out for Part 3 and Part 1 coming out later.
> 
> and STAY DETERMINED
> 
> Good night :D


End file.
